


Its in the water

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, Slut Shaming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: 监禁pwp重口three way





	Its in the water

他情况不好。

其他两人对此心照不宣。

游戏开始前他们已经做好了一切准备。他拒绝进食，他们便直接注射葡萄糖。他挣扎，他们制服。他反抗，他们驯化，他流泪，他们擦拭。

他哭喊。

他们封缄，掐弄，操干。以爱为名，作他的骑士，将他推作王座上的傀儡娃娃。

抑郁症的病情并不乐观。

August对此不甚在意。他只是一味给男人用药，氟西汀舍曲林，午间饭后，Walker记的条理分明。Napoleon不同意，事实上他从没同意过几次对方的行事方式，他给Mendez换上宽松舒适的衣物，带领一言不发的爱人在格外宽广的后院里散步，如画布般的景显得死气沉沉，于是他又想办法弄来了几头梅花鹿。灵动的生物在树林之中穿梭，水灵的眼像极了Mendez。

像极了原先的Mendez。

西装革履的男人偏过头看依旧沉默的另一个，几个月时间让他消瘦了，颓靡了，药物让他变得嗜睡，眼下的色素沉淀却久久不退。两瓣凉薄的唇总是干涩，过度反复的使用在他的各方面都刻下了痕迹。

他的脖颈处是未取下的项圈，如今出行时Napoleon总会褪去Mendez的一切镣铐，他自身已是对方的囚笼。可是不完全是，Solo从不碰那项圈。男人盯着那一圈深色皮具，用眼神描绘哪里本该显露的美好的曲线。以及一道深色的刀痕。

Mendez看着远处的花丛，一动不动。

他们间始终存着一两米的距离，Tony如若不主动靠近，Napoleon便让着间隙安然留存。其他时间中他们的距离总是过于接近，他知道什么时候应该令空间存余，他一向掌控的恰当。

这却帮不到Tony。

卷长的眼睫不时煽动着，气息平缓而瑟缩，似乎是男人尚且活着的唯一指证。

“Tony。”

身体向后倾到长椅椅背上，他朝不发一语的爱人勾勾手。

比起开心的自由鸟。

他更情愿对方作自己的笼中雀。

小舌从唇间探出来，乖顺的舔弄起Solo用来呼唤Mendez的几根手指。男人的头微向前倾，滑下来的碎发遮住了眼神与表情。

这是每次行程中Mendez唯一向他偏过头的理由。

 

———

 

“喝掉。”

盛着水的塑料水杯被推过去，自从Mendez一度将玻璃杯摔碎只为取得碎片划伤自己后相应的对策也就被采用。蓝色的圆杯小巧足够，与市面上为孩童设计的水杯如出一辙。男人似乎读懂了其中含义，抬头的动作几乎急躁，茶色眼中多了些早已逝去的情绪，让他看起来更像个活生生的人。

“他很好，别多想。”August对男人毫无威慑力的眼神兀自嗤笑。“我没那个时间。”

海蓝的眼见证男人喝下整杯水液，他不给对方一秒空闲，扑倒在地面上的动作与轻柔相差甚远。“何不多放点心思在自己身上？”他在对方泛红的耳尖摩擦，“拜托，别摆出这副模样。你可以再开心些，我不喜欢每次将你操得热情洋溢。”

目光中的男人瞥了Walker一眼，几乎不变喜怒。令对方带着一丝恼怒与挫败啃食他的唇，尖牙刺破皮肤吮噬血液，手掌一边抚摸到Mendez就要挺立的性器。

他发出呻吟，难耐也诱惑的。August用手熟稔的取悦抚慰Tony，“嗯……哈啊！”男人脸颊染上粉色，颤抖着不一会便射了个干净。

一切只是开始。Mendez敏感裸露的身体开始发烫，他当然知道这意味着什么，后穴分泌的湿液，又一次疯狂的侵犯，一个还是两个似乎不再重要，重要的时他开始饥渴，对即将发生的施虐满含期待。

手指捅进他柔软的小口，激出他的尖叫。恢复后的甬道显得湿滑舒适，August的手指被包裹在Tony的温柔乡中，只是弯曲就足够让对方颤抖。爱液沿着手指缓缓留下来，打湿了Mendez的会阴睾丸。

他甚至没拔出来，直接起身落座，大开的双腿正好放在两侧的扶手上，湿冷着的私处一块愈发敏感美味。坐下的姿势好让手指绞得越加紧，瑟缩的穴道不知羞耻得吸附在August送给他的指节。

“不不不，”他拦下Mendez试图并拢双腿动作，“做个好孩子，Tony……让我好好看看你漂亮的地方……”

又是一声难耐的哭腔，药物开始发挥作用。Tony闭上眼不自觉得去摩擦体内的异物，只求把对方吃的更深而摆脱情欲的苛求。

“可以起来么？”August问，尽管他清楚这个答案，“把吃下去的先还给我，自己换上那只更大的吧。”

他的裤链打开着，内裤也褪下去，深色的粗大肉棒无惧的站立，尖端擦过数次Mendez努力翘起的屁股。Walker歪头，玩味的品赏身上的婊子如何吞下自己的阴茎。

“嗯……唔...！”巨大的前端率先挤了进去，背对自己的Tony隐去了自己或许羞赧的神情，却隐藏不了自己因为阴茎碾过敏感处而舒爽到战栗。“啊！哈啊...！”Mendez双手撑起自己，以缓慢的让August的阴茎插进来。

酸软的手臂无法长时间保持身体的悬空，Mendez在吞进大半阴茎后脱力的滑下去，湿软的穴道反射性的夹紧异物，“呜啊——！”August挺立的肉柱一下冲撞到他的前列腺，快感如潮水涌上来，令Mendez无法抗拒。尖叫无声，抽搐的脚趾已经说明一切。

调教让他变得淡漠而淫荡了。频繁的性爱与胁迫叫他失去了笑容自由甚至是明亮的眼神，可从没能够令他对其本身产生免疫。反复的操干只是让Mendez的后穴充血肿胀，将乐与痛一并放大深化，挑逗撩拨令他沉迷，刽子手们的侵犯倒变成解瘾的毒。

August这么说，“阴茎让你活过来。”

抛却话语中明显的挑弄，其真实性毋庸置疑。操进来的粗长性器让他挣扎扭动以至于开口求饶，逼迫Mendez将毫无廉耻的软话吐出来。

“啊啊啊...！呜！August...”男人一次次被向上顶弄，瘦弱的躯壳像是要被破碎，可怖的阴茎在他湿软得几乎方便的狭道里肆意捣弄，每一次在敏感带的擦碾都引起一阵软糯的呻吟。

门在Tony再次流出大量水液时被推开了，淫水正随着睾丸拍打臀瓣的节奏发出响亮的啪啪声，他看着Napoleon Solo挂着浅粉色的围裙走进来，一对蔚蓝的眸子含着笑意打量正在被侵犯的病鸟。

靠近男人胡须，他将手指在男人张开的唇上涂抹。巧克力酱带着甜腻的味沾染上去，“我烤了些布朗尼。”“嗯...”Mendez表现的对此浑然不知，后穴含住的阴茎已经够他收的，粗暴的性爱显然不支持他分心过多。“味道比精液好是不是？”失掉耐心，两只手指直闯进Tony下意识收紧的口腔。

正欲举起的双手被August收入禁锢中，“哼嗯！”口中含吮的手指把他的尖叫压下去，被压制住，双手反锁的姿势让他整个人倚靠在Walker身上，穴口绞紧粗大的性器，竟让领导者也仰头喘息。“好好舔干净，Tony。”Solo甚至不去看对方身下的另一个人，一心命令Mendez对着自己的手指自娱疯狂。

既然他现在很忙，倒不如帮他一把。Solo一把夹住Mendez的舌头，模拟性交的频率疯狂向Tony的嘴中挺动。“呜...！呜呜！...”他很快被撞的前后摇晃，体内的阴茎也因此愈加嚣张，无声的哭喊加上两行泪痕将Mendez塑造成一具瓷娃娃。

“唔...！咳咳！Na……Napoleon...”外溢的津液打湿他的下巴，过量的水液呛到Mendez，在窒息的恐慌与性爱的欢愉中他的阴茎顶在Napoleon腰腹部再一次高潮。已经稀薄的体液打湿对方下身，他看着对方，不知是否因为恐惧而颤抖。

“啊啊啊啊———！”捅进蜜穴的性器陡然加重了交媾的力道，几近残暴的操干让Mendez后穴噗嗤水流。这是Napoleon捧住他的脸颊，毫无理智的献上一吻，August的双手从后穿过来，捏弄着男人涨红的乳尖。

男人的脚趾缩紧又撑开，这或许是被卡在中间时他能做到的最多。没有挣扎或逃离的可能性，Mendez被生生囚禁在二人之间，被迫承受一切操弄侮辱。

“放开...！”他像是终于崩溃，嘶嚎的声音在一次次插入碾弄中爆发出来。Napoleon的深吻被他摆头挣脱，可后方的Walker却如何也逃离不开。对于Mendez少有的叛逆August向来只管征服，“嘿！”Solo表达抗议的声音被他忽略，他以双手撑住Tony较脆弱的部位就双双从凳上摔下去。

他们交媾的姿势就像动物般原始野蛮。August压在Mendez身上，掌握所有权利，更换姿势后的肉棒不禁插得更深，强烈的快意让身下的Tony半晌无声。被操开的男人抽搐着，目光早已无神，不自觉的眼白上翻只是因为自己方才拒绝的惩罚。

Napoleon附身撩起他的刘海去吻Mendez的额头，“我马上进来。”他说话的语气像是安慰，就这自己的姿态向August那边挪动。对方当然知道他的心思，他们两个对此都颇为期待。

两根手指擦着阴茎与括约肌的边缝挤了进去，“不...”Mendez的前半身坍塌下去，脸颊贴在地面上无比虚软的像两位发出求饶。使用得过度的小穴几乎来者不拒，三个手指一起捅入其中时，Tony涨红的脸蛋除开不适，更多的竟是媚意。

他被操坏了。

当另一个阴茎顶部尝试顶进来时，Mendez已经对疼痛麻木。“呜...”他的哭喊一如幼兽，“呜啊...啊...”August与Solo扶住他的腰肢，极小心的动作起来。男人体内的爱液做了极大缓冲，帮助湿润紧致的甬道更好的适应两只巨大的阴茎来。

起初他们担心一个破碎的Mendez会失掉他曾吸引自己的特质，可时至今日，Tony Mendez其人的魅力于他们而言却愈积愈多。他们甚至爱他的病而弱，爱他的淡漠一如爱他的沉郁。

诱骗也好，强迫也好，他们让Mendez接受了自己，吞下去，捅进去。不该用于交媾的小洞现如今包裹住他们两人的粗长，这让他们相信这一切总有些是正确而值得的。

Mendez的泪未停，当下他的眼早无法控制泪水滴答。作呕的饱涨感从未停下对自己的折磨，两只一齐操干抽动的巨物轮番上阵，以令人颤栗的气势捅入Tony被撑大的穴口，冲撞到让人发疯的敏感一带。

“啊啊啊...August...Napoleon...”

粗长的巨物将Mendez狭窄的甬道填塞完全，两人却依旧能感受到湿热的肉穴在顽强的嘬吮自己的阴茎。August挺腰冲动，让Mendez仰头发出无声尖叫，向前移动的身躯未能吸进另一人的性器，硕大的龟头卡在了热辣的穴口一圈。

贯穿男人身体的肉茎似乎也再竞争，他们不至厌烦的戳弄Tony的前列腺，漫长难熬的无精高潮终于让Mendez失去了意识。August先射在他潮湿的体内，漫溢出小嘴的白浊让Solo极其不适。他没好气的将Tony揽入怀中，算是脱离了Walker的折磨，勃起的性器只是在Mendez的大腿间磨挲，不出一会也喷射在男人的大腿间。

他总算是得了安眠。

Mendez沉睡的模样安逸异常，低垂的眉眼精致迷人。裸露的下身却被射满了精液，俨然是被过度使用后的性爱傀儡。

“婊子。”Walker笑着缕去自己散乱的头发，面对Napoleon环住Mendez而拒绝分享的姿态不以为然。“我们的婊子。”他补充着，牵住Mendez垂下的手。


End file.
